


Things People Say

by aingealcethlenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Major Character Injury, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingealcethlenn/pseuds/aingealcethlenn
Summary: She was the best hunter in the United States. They were the Winchesters. Dean is overprotective of her and ends up pushing her away. What happens when she leaves and hunt on her own? What happens when he gets a call, in the middle of the night, because he was her emergency contact?





	Things People Say

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of "Things People Say" by Lady Antabellum
> 
> Working on part 2, but it's not finished yet...so for now, I'm leaving this as a one-off.

_-Reader POV-_

It had been the same almost every hunt recently. Dean asking me to stay behind. Hold down the fort, help with research instead of with the battle. It was his way of keeping me safe. Making sure he wouldn’t lose me to some monster, or demon, or anything else out there.

When I met the Winchester brothers, they knew exactly who I was. In fact, the only hunter feared more than those two, was yours truly. I was meticulous, and dangerous, and loved every minute of my job. That never put the boys off though. No, instead, it only drove us closer. Especially Dean.

Lately, though, it seemed every argument that we had, was surrounding my safety.

> _“We just don’t want anything to happen to you.” Dean said softly, trying to calm me down._
> 
> _“I know how to take care of myself Dean! Damn it, I was the best damn hunter in the states! Now, just because I’m with you, suddenly it’s too dangerous for me to be out there?!”_ **  
>  **
> 
> _“I just want you safe, Y/n. You have to know that.” He tried to reach out to me, but I took a step back. **  
> **_
> 
> _“I do, Dean. But what I need, is to be out there killing all those things that go bump in the night. I can’t stay here doing research all the time.”_
> 
> _“I just..I..It’s..” Dean let out a quiet sigh. “We worry about you, okay. We..I lo-”_
> 
> _“I don’t want people worrying about me.” I interrupted him. “The more you focus on my safety, they more you put yourself at risk! And I could never forgive myself if I lost you because your dumbass was focused on me!”_
> 
> _“But I can’t lose you, Y/N! Don’t you understand that?!”_
> 
> _“If you keep trying to prohibit me like this Dean, you’ll end up losing me anyway.”_

I didn’t need to be protected. I didn’t want to be protected. I missed being out on hunts, I missed the rush of adrenaline.

Hunting is all I know. It’s all I dream about, besides having a family someday with Dean of course, but we all know that can’t happen while we live the life of a hunter. This is our normal, this is our past, present, and future. I want to hunt with Dean, but if he’s going to continue to be stubborn, then I’m going to have to do it on my own.

* * *

 _-Dean’s POV-_  
  
Our last fight was three weeks ago. I thought things were going okay, she was accepting my reason for keeping her safe at the bunker, rather than out on hunts with us.

I guess not.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, I was begging her to stay.

“Baby, we can work this out. Please.”

“Dean-” She just shook my head. I could tell she wanted to say more, but couldn’t.

“What about all the plans that you’re leaving behind? That little white house by the railway line? You know, the one we picked out together? What about the promise you made me? To stay with me until you’re dying day? You swore you’d never leave! Or are those just things that people say? Huh?”

She didn’t utter a word. Instead, she simply placed a kiss on my cheek and walked up the stairs for what I could only imagine was the final time. **  
**

As I watched her walk out that door, I felt my chest tighten. It was getting hard to breathe.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.  
We were supposed to be together forever. Now, she’s out there chasing her dreams, and I’m standing here wondering where all this leaves me.

 _Two weeks passed._  
No word from Y/n. No call, no text saying she was okay, nothing.

I’m not sure if I should be worried, or relieved. No news is good news, right? Sammy keeps trying to get me to go out and hunt, says it will take my mind off things. How can I hunt monsters, when the monsters in my head are screaming at me?

 _Four weeks passed._  
Still nothing from Y/n. Cas stopped by the other day though, asked if I was doing okay. Not sure why he would ask, I know he can tell. We sat and talked a while, he tried to make me smile, improve my mood by telling me she was okay. 

I knew he didn’t know for sure though.  
Y/n was good at her job - Cas had no idea where she was.

The staff at the store and bar even heard the news. Makes it really hard to show my face around in this small town. So here I lie, three a.m., unable to sleep yet again. All I can think about is where she is tonight, and if I ever cross her mind.

 _Eight weeks passed._  
Mom keeps wondering what went wrong between Y/n and me. I don’t even know, for sure…  
Did I hold on too strong? Did I not hold on _enough_? Could I have loved her a little more - if _possible_? Mom thought we were perfect, and she knows how Y/n soothed me. I agreed.

 _Ten long weeks passed._  
I haven’t gone this long without Y/n in my corner since we met. The nightmares keep me awake. If it’s not about my past, it’s about her. No one has heard from her, no one has seen her.

 _Twelve weeks passed._  
My phone rings. Unknown number. I answer, hoping it might be Y/n.

“Hello?” My voice still full of sleep.

“ _I’m sorry to bother you sir, but is this…_ ” there was a slight pause. “ _Dean… Winchester?_ ” A deep voice replied on the other line.

Taken off-guard, I stuttered, “U-uh, yea… Who is this?” I slowly sit up in my bed, worry creeping into my mind. **  
**

“ _My name is Dr. Jackson. I am calling on behalf of a Miss Y/L/N?_ ”

“Oh… O-okay? I..Is she okay?”

“ _She’s had an accident, Mr. Winchester,_ ” the man answered gravely. “ _We’re not entirely sure what happened, but you were listed in her phone as an emergency contact._ ”

“Where is she?” My voice was hostile despite my stomach dropping down to my shoes… I was doing everything I could to stop it from cracking as I asked.

“ _She was admitted in the ICU at Sky Ridge in Denver,_ ” the guy replied, luckily seeming unaffected by my attitude.

Jotting down the name quickly, I almost can’t let myself hang up without saying, “I’ll be there in a few hours. Th...Thank you for calling me.”

“ _We’ll be waiting, sir. I’ll be available to fill you in on what we know when you arrive Mr. Winchester._ ”

With that, he hung up and so did I. For a brief moment, I sat on my bed and just stared blankly at the wall. Trying hard to wrap my head around what I just heard. ICU? _Accident?_

Jumping out of my bed, I ran to Sam’s room. On my way, I called out for Cas.

“ _CAS_! I NEED YOU!”

Arriving at Sam’s door, I began pounding. Not wanting to just walk in, it was the only thing I could do. I didn’t knock like I normally would, no I was pounding on the door as if I was trying to break it down. Only stopping when I saw it slowly open, and Sam’s sleep ridden face appeared in the small crack between the door and its frame. **  
**

“ _Sam_ , we need to go. _Now_. Get dressed, pack a small bag.” My voice rushed, and still wracked with worry.

“What? Why? What’s wrong?” He responded, panicked from the startle I probably gave him.

“Dean. What is it?” Cas’ voice broke through as he appeared.

“It’s Y/n,” I bark. “She’s in a hospital in _Denver_.”

“ _What_? How-How do you know?” Sam opened his door completely and the worry shown in his eyes.

I turned to him quickly. “I just got a call from some doctor there,” I rushed out. “Apparently I’m still her emergency contact on her phone.” The words felt hollow as I said ‘em. “She’s in the ICU Sammy. We need to go. Cas, please, come with? Try to heal her?”

Damn. Was that desperate voice mine…?

… For Y/n, yes, _dammit_.

“Of course Dean.” Cas’ voice held no emotion, but I could tell he was worried about her, and me.

“Give me ten minutes,” Sam nods, already heading towards his dressers. “I’ll be ready.”

“Thanks, guys,” I breathed. _I_ needed to get ready…

I went back to my room, throwing on whatever clothes I found first. Tossing others into a bag, I made my way toward the car. When I arrived, Cas and… _mom?_ were already there.

“Mom?” I heard myself repeat my head, surprised to see her here…

“I heard the commotion,” she replied, her voice as calm, and as caring as ever. It helped me, I think… I could breathe a little easier. “Cas filled me in, and I knew I had to go with.”

“Thanks, mom,” I nodded with a small smile.

Once Sam joined us, we loaded into the car and wasted no time making our way to Denver. Finding the hospital was easy, and so was finding the ICU. My feet felt heavy as I ran to the nurse's station, trying to get any information I could.

“Can I help you, sir?” The nurse asked, not even looking up from her damn computer.

“Name’s Winchester,” I said briskly. “I’m looking for a Miss Y/L/N? I got a call from Dr. Jackson, asking me to come down?”

“Oh,” the nurse’s eyes met mine finally. Her eyes were wide and she looked down a hallway, slightly, to my right. “Yes. She’s right through there,” she nodded to the hallway. “But let me page the doctor for you first, Mr. Winchester.”

I heard her voice filling the halls as she called for the doctor. It didn’t take long for him to show up, but it felt like hours… Sam, Cas, and my mom had caught up and they all stood around me.

I was almost about to get annoyed with the semi-circle they seemed to form around me, but that was when the doc showed.

He shook my hand, all professional-like, and took us to a waiting room next to the nurse’s station first.

“Mr. Winchester -”

“Dean,” I abruptly interrupt. “C-Call me, Dean.”

“Dean,” the guy nodded, giving a brief but grim smile. “Miss Y/L/N’s room is right across the hall here,” he pointed to a room across the hall with some kinda clipboard, down to the left slightly.

“But,” he pressed on, noticing my gaze gluing to the door. “I must warn you, she is in _critical_ condition.”

It took me a second to answer him.

“I need to see her,” I said, not even recognizing how soft my voice was. “Please.”

The doctor’s mouth tightens briefly, contemplating. But then the guy simply nods, and I’m off.

I make my way quickly to her room. I don’t even register the doc talking to the others, but whatever they’re saying flies high over my head when I catch sight of her…

Walking into the room, I wasn’t _expecting_ what I saw.

I can’t say what I was expecting really, but certainly not… not _that_.

> _“How rough are we talking doctor?” Mary asked concerned._
> 
> _“She has a number of fractured and even some broken ribs,” the man answered softly, peering back at Dean’s vanishing form. “Not to mention a massive amount of bruising and cuts. She suffered a dislocated knee, and shoulder, but we fixed those easily… her broken wrist and femur, of course… will take time to heal.”_
> 
> _Sam - as if in pain - rubbed a rough hand down his face, grimacing. He muttered a few words in disbelief, the only ones managed to be heard were ‘fuckin’’ and ‘femur?’._
> 
> _“We have done the best we can,” the doctor pressed on. “And we have her sedated so she isn’t in much pain.”_
> 
> _“Is there any indication on what happened?” Sam asked from his spot a few feet away from the semi-circle. He was trying his best to stay calm._
> 
> _“Unfortunately… no,” the doctor hesitated to answer. “She somehow managed to make it to the emergency room downstairs, but she lost consciousness before any questions could be asked of her. We - of course - checked her phone for her medical ID information, and she had Mr. Winchester as an emergency contact, so we called him immediately.”_

I…  
I couldn’t move anything but my eyeballs as I stared at her.

Isn’t it funny that everything that I was afraid, of happened the momen– No! Stop. Not fucking now.

Taking in every cut, every bruise. The cast on her wrist, her _entire_ arm in a brace, her leg tightly wrapped and _also_ in a brace, elevated.

Finally able to move, I walked closer, my feet once again heavy.

My eyes burned looking at her.  
Placing a kiss on her forehead, I felt something fall from my eye…  
 _Ignore_ it.

“You’re gonna pull through this,” I hear myself whisper on her hairline. Her hair is pulled back from her face, her face covered in stitched up scratches and various scraps… “You have to,” I choke out… where’d _this_ come from… “We have plans, you made a promise to me,” the words are desperate… “You _promised_ you’d never leave me…”

No response… her eyes are peering listlessly under half-lidded eyes - she’s probably too hopped up on painkillers and morphine to do anything about that…

“ _Damn it_ Y/N,” I growl thickly. “I _know_ I was stupid… I _know_ I _screwed up_. But I _love_ you. So much…”

Three months of missing her, seeping outta me…

“You’re gonna get better, baby… and we’re going to take you home so I can take care of you.” I take a deep breath. “I _promise_ to you, I will _never_ stop you from doing what you want again, just so long as I’m there to help you back up.. in-…” I have to stop.  
“Instead of you picking your own damn self up.” I grabbed her good hand and kissed the bruised knuckles as gently as possible.

“Just please,” I whisper. “ _Don’t_ give up on me, baby.”

I stood up, unable to stay in there with her any longer. Not in the state she was in. Walking out of the room, I turned to my left and started making my way back to the waiting room.

I swallow the lump in my throat, shaking my head a tad to help… but it’s difficult - it doesn’t even work.  
I swallow again, harder but it does not help.

I feel a fresh wave of emotion roll through me, and I feel my mouth pull down. Quickly, I look down at the ground.

 _No one look at me, please,_ I pleaded silently.

I manage to trip over my own feet, and luckily a wall catches my fall.

I rest my hand on the wall and took a deep breath, doing everything in my power to keep the tears from actually _falling_ , dammit…

I get myself together - I _have_ to get myself together - and I walk past the nurse’s station and back into the waiting room. **  
**

The doctor was no longer there, but mom, Sam and Cas were.

“How is she?” Mary spoke softly, somehow just knowing how to speak to me.

“She’s, uh -” I swallowed hard again, trying not to let too much show. “She’ll be okay. She’s in real rough shape, but she’ll live.”

“What can I do Dean?” Cas spoke up.

“Can you heal her Cas?” I asked desperately, my voice lowering considerably.

I felt his hand rest on my shoulder, reassuring me.

“I will do everything I can.” Cas nodded, before walking out of the room.

I watched him walk into her room and I sighed, bringing my hand to my forehead.

Would she want to see me…? Would she want to come back…? Would she believe my word on hunting?

I hope.

Hell, I _pray._

Haven’t done **_that_** in a while.


End file.
